


Verflucht

by voodoo556762



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo556762/pseuds/voodoo556762
Summary: Catra hatte das Talent in seltsame Situationen zu geraten.Doch die Situation in die sie jetzt hinein gestolpert ist topt alles bisherige um längen.Es war eine eiskalte Winternacht bei Vollmond als sie eine panne tief in den Whispering Woods hatte.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 1





	Verflucht

**Author's Note:**

> Das nächste Kapitel in meiner andern AU geht mir gerade so auf den kekes, das ich beschlossen habe zwischen durch etwas anderes zu schreiben um den Kopf frei zu bekommen. 
> 
> Hier das Resultat. 
> 
> Ich hoffe euch gefällt es.

Der Vollmond ging gerade am Horizont über den Wipfeln der Whispering Woods auf und tauchte den Schneebedeckten Wald in ein sanften weißen Schein. Der Schnee glitzerte in seinem hellen Licht wie Diamanten in der Sonne.  
Es war eine eiskalte Dezember Nacht, der Winter dieses Jahr war einer der härtesten der vergangen 30 Jahre. 

Es war schon kurz nach Mitternacht als Catra ihre Schicht in dem kleinen Truckstop am Highway, der durch die Ausläufer am Rande der Whispering Woods führte, beendete. Es war zwar des öfteren eine stressige und nervige Arbeit als Kellnerin, aber die Bezahlung war fair und das Trinkgeld war meist sehr großzügig. Der Vorteile wenn man einer seltenen Spezies angehört und zudem sehr attraktive ist.  
Es erlaubte ihr ein relativ angenehmes Leben zu führen. Finanziell gesehen zumindest. Ihre Einsamkeit hingegen war eine andere Sache.  
Ihre einzigen beiden Freunde waren zeitgleich Ihre Kolleginnen. Skorpia, die Köchin im Diner in dem sie Arbeitet und Entrapta, die Mechanikerin in der angeschlossenen kleinen Werkstatt und Tankstelle. 

"Tschau Skorps, tschau Trapta. Schönen Feierabend, bis morgen." Verabschiedete sich Catra, nachdem sie ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt hatte. Heute war eine dieser besonders anstrengender Nächte. Sie hatte nicht mal mehr Lust ihre Arbeitskleidung gegen ihrer private Kleidung zu wechseln. So kam es das sich Catra in einem Roten, Knie langen Rock mit einer weißen Hüftschürze und einem Schwarzen kurzärmligen Poloshir mit weißem Kragen, passend zum 50er Jahre Look des Diners, auf den Weg Richtung Türe machte. Ihre Fellgefütterte, lederne Fliegerjacke bereits unter den Arm geklemmt. 

"Tschüß, Wildcat. Fahr vorsichtig. Der Wald ist gefährlich und die Nacht ist Bitter kalt." Sagte Skorpia, als sie ihr mit einem Lächeln zu wunk. 

"Du kennst mich doch, ich bin immer vorsichtig." Feixte Catra während sie ihr zu zwinkerte und die Zunge raus streckte. Catra hatte das Talent in die unmöglichsten und seltsamsten Situationen zu geraten und immer wieder ungeschoren davon zu kommen. Es war verrückt. 

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Auto auf dem Parkplatz. Sie fuhr einen 1968 Dodge Charger in tief Schwarz metallic. Catra liebte ihr Auto, es war das einzige was ihr von ihren Eltern geblieben ist. Sie sind vor 14 Jahren eines Abends nach einem Date einfach verschwunden und sind nie wieder aufgetaucht. Catra war damals gerade acht Jahre alt, aber bis heute konnte sie damit nicht abschließen. Sind sie Tod? Leben sie noch? Was ist passiert? Wieso sind sie nicht zurück gekommen? Alles Fragen die Sie nachts oft nicht schlafen lassen. Für die Polizei ist der Fall schon seit Jahren uninteressant. Keine Zeugen nach dem sie das Restaurant verlassen hatten, Keine Hinweise, Keine Spuren. Die Polizei geht mittlerweile nicht mal mehr von einem Verbrechen aus. Und das macht Carta hin und wieder so Sauer, das sie ausschlägt und zu einem riesen Arschloch werden lässt. Skorpia versteht es und nimmt es nicht persönlich. Skorpia könnte wohl niemandem irgend etwas krumm nehmen, sie ist eine Froh Natur durch und durch. Und Entrapta erkannte die beleidigungen nicht. Durch ihren Autismus lebte sie in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt. In der es sowas wie Beleidigungen anscheinend nicht gibt, oder sie nicht versteht. Ihre ganze Welt sind Autos, Roboter und Spielereien die sie selber erfindet. 

Catra setzte sich in den Fahrersitz, startete den V8 und ließ ihn genüsslich aufheulen. Sie machte das Radio an und Verband es mit ihrem Handy. Eigentlich ist es ein Sakrileg, ein modernes Radio in so einen Classiker ein zu bauen, aber Catra braucht ihre lieblings Musik wenn sie fährt. 

'Sanctified with Dynamite' von Powerwolf dröhnte auf voller Lautstärke aus den Boxen als sie mit Qietschenden Reifen und einem Burnout los fuhr.  
Catra liebte es laut und mit voller Lunge den Text mit zu singen.  
Sie fuhr lieber auf der alten, meist verlassenen, Landstraße nach Hause. Erstens war es die kürzere und schnellere Strecke als über den Highway und zweitens, keine Geschwindigkeitskontollen. 

Beinahe die halbe Strecke lag hinter ihr als ein komisches Geräusch und ein flattern in der Lenkung, Catra dazu zwang anzuhalten.  
Sie schnappte sich ihre kleine Taschenlampe aus dem Handschuhfach und stieg aus in die eiskalte Nacht. 

Catra fluchte als sie den Platten Reifen vorne links entdeckte. Und Fluchte eben noch mehr als sie feststellte das ihr Handy hier im Wald keinen Empfang hatte. Und wieder einmal war sie in eine dieser Situationen in der sie sich viel zu oft befand. 

Sie Seufzte und machte sich an die Arbeit. Darauf zu warten das jemand vorbei kommen würde um zu helfen war um diese Uhrzeit sowieso aussichtslos. Zudem würde sich Catra niemals freiwillig helfen lassen, ihr Stolz würde das nicht zu lassen. Außerdem weiß man als Besitzer eines Oldtimers wie man schraubt und einen Reifen wechselt. 

Sie war fast schon fertig, als ein lautes Knacken ganz in der Nähe ihr einen schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Auf einmal fühlte sie sich beobachtet und Angst machte sich in ihren Gliedern breit. Sie leuchtete mit ihrer Taschenlampe ins Unterholz neben der Straße, in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam. Sie konzentriere sich darauf etwas zwischen den Ästen, Zweigen und Schatten zu erkennen, aber da war nichts. Alles Schwarz und still. Catra stieß einen tiefen, erleichterten Atemstoß aus und drehte sich wieder ihrem Auto zu, um die letzten beiden Muttern anzuziehen um endlich nach Hause zu kommen. 

Als der Schein der Taschenlampe auf einmal zwei klauen besetzte Pfoten und leicht angewinkelte Beine mit Blondem Fell beleuchteten, erstarrte sie in blanken Horror. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und ihr Mund war offen als sie die Bestie anstarrte. 

Keine vier Meter vor ihr stand eine beinahe drei Meter große Kreatur.  
Das Gesicht ähnelte einem Wolf. Die Zähne waren lang und scharf und die Lippen Gefletscht, die strahlend weißen Zähne zur Schau gestellt. Die Ohren waren groß und spitz zulaufend und direkt auf sie gerichtet, leicht zuckend bei jedem Geräusch das zu hören war. Leuchtend Blaue Augen starrten mit einem aggressiven Blick direkt in ihre Seele. Die Haare auf ihrem Kopf waren lang und wehten leicht im Wind.  
Der Muskulöse Oberkörper und Arme waren wie der Kopf der Bestie mit frischen Blut verschmiert. Die Klauen an ihrer Händen waren schwarz und Rasiermesser scharf. Der Buschige Schwarz bewegte sich langsam von links nach rechts, in Erwartung auf den Sprung, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Und, Oh, definitiv ein Weibchen. 

Carta war geschockt das sie den Werwolf weder gehört noch gerochen hat. Als Magicat hat sie normal überaus hervorragende Sinne, doch es hat auch seit über 500 Jahren niemand mehr einen wasch echten Werwolf gesehen. Niemand weiß aus erster Hand wozu sie fähig sind oder wie sie Jagen. Vieles wird von normalen Wölfen und Lycanern, hybride wie Magicats, abgeleitet.  
Die Berichte aus den Alten Büchern wichen meist stark von einander ab und waren bestimmt auch keine besonders zuverlässige Quelle. 

Als ihr eine kalte Windböhe von hinten in den Rücken drückte war ihr allerdings sofort klar, sie war BEUTE. Der Wolf hat sich aus entgegenkommender Windrichtung angepirscht um seinen eigenen Geruch zu verdecken.

Sie wollte eigentlich einen Schritt zurück treten, doch sie stolperte über ihr Werkzeug das noch auf dem Boden lag und sie landete auf ihrem Hintern.  
Der Wolf machte einen Satz nach vorne und stand auf allen Vieren, grollend über ihr, die klauen besetzten Hände direkt neben ihrem Kopf. Ihre Schnauze nur wenige Zentimeter vor Catras Gesicht. Der Geruch des Alpha Predator gemischt mit dem Blut eines Wildschweins kitzelte in ihrer Nase. 

"HITSCHII" 

Die Kreatur erschrak bei dem unerwarteten geräusch und stemmte sich etwas weiter von Catra ab und schaute ihr mit einem verwirrten und neugierigen Blick ins Gesicht.  
Catra schaute ebenfals verwirrt. 

Der Wolf begann interessiert den Duft von Catra zu schnuppern und bewegte sich langsam und zögerlich wieder nach unten bis ihre Kalte, nasse Schnauze über das Pfirsich weiche Fell von Catras Wange streifte.  
Sie beschnupperte ihr Gesicht, ihr langes, wildes, braues Haar, ihre Schwarzen Ohren, ihren Hals, ihr Dekolleté....

Und genau da wurde es Catra zu viel, sie schubst den Wolfskopf Geistesabwesend mit beiden Händen hart zu Seite, mit tief roten Wangen.  
"Friss mich wenn du willst, aber das geht zu weit." 

Der Werwolf Starrte sie mit großen Augen an. Neugierde und definitiv noch etwas anderes in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck. 

Plötzlich griffen die Starken Hände Catra an der Taille und hob sie hoch, während sich das Biest zu voller Größe auf richtete. Mit einer Bewegung klemmte Sie sie unter ihren Arm und hielt sie fest, als Sie sich auf ihren drei übrigen Gliedmaßen mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit tief in die tiefsten Tiefen der Whispering Woods auf machte. 

Catra versuchte sich aus dem eisernen griff zu befreien, doch sie hatte keine Chance gegen diese massiven Muskeln. Die Bestie rannte für gefühlt Stunden immer weiter und tiefer in den Wald. Catra spürte die Magie so stark wie noch nie zu vor und sie wurde immer stärker. Sie vermutete das sie sich dem Herz der Whispering Woods näherten, einem Ort der in vielen Sagen und Legenden erwähnt wird, aber seit Jahrhunderten hat kein sterblicher einen Fluss in dieses Gebiet gesetzt. Zu viele gespenstische Kreaturen und Monster leben in diesem Teil des Waldes. Drachen, Einhörner, Pucka's, Gigaspiders und viele, viele andere. Und seit neuesten wohl auch wieder Werwölfe. 

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kamen die beiden an einem kleinen Berg an, der von dichter Vegetation bewuchert war. Eine kleine Höhle am Fuß, führte tief unter die Erde. Der Werwolf ging ohne zu zögern hinein und versperrte den Eingang mit einem großen rundlichen Stein den sie mit Leichtigkeit mit nur einem Arm bewegte, auch wenn er wohl mehrere Tonnen wog.  
Sie ging tiefer und immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit hinein, immer weiter nach unten in den Berg. Auf einmal sah Catra ein warmes gelbliches flackern am Ende des Tunnels bis er in ein größeren Raum führte, der von Zahllosen Edelsteinen, goldnuggets und Leuchtenden magischen Kristallen erleuchtet wurde. Ihr stockte der Atem bei diesem wunderschönen Anblick und dem schieren Wert an den Höhlenwänden. Es sah aus wie eine Schatzkammer aus den Märchen von tausend und eine Nacht. Ein kleiner Wasserfall Ergoss sich an der linken Seite der Kammer und floss einige Meter paralell, nahe an der Wand entlang bis er in einer kleinen Öffnung im Fels wieder verschwand.  
Es musste eine heiße Quelle sein, so wie das Wasser Dampft, generell war es in der Höhle angenehm warm. In einer kleinen Nische an der rechten Seite, war ein großer Haufen mit trockenem Gras und Moos, das beinahe an ein Überdimensionales Vogelnest erinnerte. 

Der Wolf ging direkt auf das Nest zu und drehte sich mehrmals im Kreis bis er sich regelrecht fallen ließ, aber dabei aufpasste das Catra nichts passierte. Sie rollte sich zusammen und drückte Catra fest an ihre Brust, ein Arm um ihre Taille gewickelt. Sie konnte das starke Herz an ihrem Rücken schlagen spüren, der schnelle Puls des langen Rennens wurde immer und immer langsamer bis er zu einem stetigen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus wurde.  
Ein leises Schnarchen füllte den Raum als die Kreatur eingeschlafen ist.  
Catra dachte sie sollte eigentlich Angst haben, oder zumindest besorgt sein, aber sie fühlte sich irgendwie sicher, entspannt. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, so als hätte sie sowas schon einmal erlebt. Irgendwas an diesem Werwolf war auf jeden fall ganz anders als sie sich es vorgestellt hatte.

*****

Als Catra irgendwann aufwachte und langsam die Augen öffnete, sah sie nur ein pinken, verschwommen Schein. Sie wand sich ein wenig und versuchte ihren Blick zu fokussieren. Nach dem der verbliebene Schlaf ihren Geist verließ, realisierte sie das sie mit dem Gesicht zwischen zwei samtig weichen Brüsten aufgewacht ist. Eine tiefe rote Farbe machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit. Zwei Starke Arme hielten sie in einer lockeren Umarmung und ein Bein war über ihre Hüfte geschwungen. Eine Nase war tief in ihre wilden, langen Haare vergraben und Catra spürte jeden sanften Atemzug. 

Catras Bewegungen schienen das Mädchen leicht zu wecken, ihr griff wurde etwas fester als sie sich dichter an die Magicat heran zog und ein tiefes brummen von sich ließ. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer vergrub sie ihr Gesicht tiefer in Catras Haare. 

Erst jetzt schien sie zu realisieren das sie nicht alleine war. Sie schoß mit eine schnellen bewegung hoch und krabbelt einen guten Meter zurück. Sie setzte sich in einer halb sitzenden Position hin. Stieß dabei beinahe Catra aus dem Bett aus Moos und Gras.  
Catra war vollkommen in Schock und starrte das Nackte, Bildhübsche, blonde Mädchen vor ihr an. Ihr Geist war wie leer gefegt. Ok, sie war viel zu lesbisch für diesen Anblick, so früh am Morgen. 

"Du...Du Blutes. Habe... habe ich dich verletzt?" Ihre Stimme klang wie engels Gesang in Catras Ohren, auch wenn sie gerade sehr zitterig und beschämt klingt. 

Catra schüttelte ihren Kopf, einmal um die Frage zu beantworten und zum anderen mal um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. "N...nein hast du nicht. Das ist nur Wildschwein Blut."  
Das Mädchen vor ihr ließ einen erleichteren Atemstoß aus und die Anspannung in ihren Muskeln wurde weniger. 

"Adora." Sagte das Mädchen. Catra versuchte ihr nicht direkt auf die Brüste zu starren, aber es war schwer. Sehr schwer. Das Mädchen kicherte bei Catras sichtlichen Bemühungen. "Mein Name ist Adora und das hier ist mein Zuhause." Sagte sie, als sie in die Höle deutete .

Catra setze sich aufrechter hin, zug ihre Jacke aus und warf sie Adora zu.  
"Könntest du dich bitte bedecken? SO kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren." Sagte sie mit tief rotem Gesicht als sie mit ihrer Hand vor Adora auf und ab wedelte. "Ich heiße übrigens Catra." Adora nahm die Jacke dankend entgegen und klemmt sie unter ihre Arme um sich wenigstens ein bißchen zu verhüllen. "Kommt es oft vor das du wild fremde Mädchen entführst um nackt mit ihnen zu schlafen?" Jetzt war es an Adora, knall Rot an zu laufen.  
Sie schaute beschämt auf die Seite und antwortete leise. "N..Nein. Das ist das erste mal seit Jahrhunderten das ich mit einer anderen Person in Kontakt gekommen bin. Geschweige den mit jemandem geschlafen habe."  
"Seit Jahrhunderten???" Schoß es aus der Magicat ungläubig.  
Adora nickte nur. Nach einer Minute unangenehmer Stille, brach sie das Schweigen als sie aufstand. "Komm mit, ich....ich kann dir alles erklären. Aber nicht hier." Sagte sie, eine Hand aushaltend für Catra um ihr auf zu helfen. 

Die Magicat nahm ihre Hand zögerlich und ließ sich von ihr zum Ende der Höhle führen. Hinter einer kleinen Biegung war ein schmaler Tunnel ,gerade breit genug um angenem zu laufen, der tiefer in den Berg führte. Nach einigen Metern öffnete sich ein weiterer Raum. 

Alte, aufwändig verzierte Teppiche lagen auf dem Boden. An den Wänden waren wie im ersten Teil der Höhle leuchtende Kristalle, Edelsteine und Gold nuggets in das gestein gebettet. Magische Fackeln waren an den Wänden angebracht, die beim betreten von alleine an gingen und den Raum in ein warmes Licht tauchte. Der Raum war Riesig und kompetent MÖBLIERT. Es sah aus wie ein Schlafzimmer in einem alten königlichen Schloss. Ein riesiges Himmelbett stand mittig an einer der Wände, große wunderschöne Holzschränke direkt daneben. Ein großer runder Tisch mit herrlichen verziehrungen stand in der Mitte der Höhle. Lederne Sofas und Sessel standen in einem Eck, direkt neben mehreren breiten Bücherregalen.  
An einer Stelle an einer Wand waren mehrere Waffen in Halterungen befestigt, alle kunstvoll um ein goldenes, breites Schwert drapiert.  
An der Rechten Seite entsprang ein weiterer warmer Wasserfall der sich in ein sechs meter breites, rundes Becken am Boden Ergoss. Mehrere Prachtvoll, mit Gold und Juwelen verzierte Spiegel waren überall im Raum verteilt. 

"Wow...!" War alles was Catra sagen konnte. Adora kicherte während sie an einen der Schränke ging und ein paar Kleidungsstücke heraus holte.  
Sie zog eine schwarze, enge Lederhose an und ein schwarzes Figur betonendes Hemd mit weiten Ärmeln, die von engen Manschetten an ihren Gelenken gehalten wurden. Ein loser goldener Gürtel schwang sich um ihre Hüften. Sie ging zu einem der Spiegel und bürstete ihre gold blonden Haare bevor sie sie in einem straffen Pferdeschwanz zusammen band. 

Sie winkte Catra zu sich an den Tisch und gestete das sie sich setzen kann. Catra kam der Aufforderung nach und Adora hielt eine Hand vor ihr aus. Mit einer Bewegung ihres Handgelenks und einem goldenen schimmer, stand ein Teller mit einer Hünerbrust, Erbsen, Reis und Soße vor ihr.  
"Bitte iss. Du musst bestimmt sehr hungrig sein." Sagte Adora als sie sich ebenfalls setzte. "Woher wusstest du das dass mein lieblings essen ist?" Fragte Catra verwirrt, "Und wie hast du das gemacht?"  
"Ich wusste es nicht, ich habe nur das gezaubert was dir gerade in den Sinn gekommen ist. Ich kann keine Gedanken lesen oder so, aber ich kann gewisse Dinge spüren. Und ich war einst die Kriegerprinzessin She Ra. Meine Magie ist zwar nur noch sehr schwach seit ich ein Werwolf bin, aber dafür reicht es noch." Erklärte sie mit einem sanften Lächeln. 

****

"Du bist also DIE She Ra, die aus den Märchen und Legenden? Und wie wurdest du dann zu einem Werwolf?" Fragte Catra, nachdem sie sich satt gegessen hatte. "Ja die bin ich. Ich kämpfte vor über 450 Jahren gegen die Hexenkönigin Shadow Weaver. Sie war es die mich mit diesem Fluch belegt hat. Und er kann nur gebrochen werden wenn ich sie Töte." ihr Blick wurde traurig "Wir konnten ihr damals zwar schwer zu setzen, doch nicht besiegen. C'yra, meine Partnerin und die Liebe meines Lebens kam bei dem Kampf um. Sie war eine Magicat so wie du. Um ehrlich zu sein, du siehst genau so aus wie sie. Vielleicht hat dich der Werwolf deshalb mit hier her gebracht." Eine einzelne Tränen lief ihr die Wange herunter als sie den Namen ihrer geliebten erwähnte. Catra sah so viel Schmerz und Einsamkeit in ihrem Gesicht, das es ihr das Herz brach. Sie wollte sie trösten, ihr irgendwie bei stehen. Sie sah so viel von ihrem eigenen Schmerz in ihren Augen, sie wusste wie sich das anfühlt.

"Das tut mir so Leid. Ich verlor meine Eltern als ich acht Jahre alt war." Brach Catar das schwiegen, den Kopf gesenkt "Sie sind eines nachts einfach verschwunden. Und niemand weiß was mit ihnen passiert ist. Ich.... ich weiß wie es sich anfühlt einen geliebte person zu verlieren."

"Danke,.....das du mir zu hörst meine ich. Ich habe seit ewigkeiten mit niemanden mehr gesprochen." Sagte Adora mit einem schwachen Lächeln, doch ihre Augen waren von Trauer und Schmerz gezeichnet. 

"Und Seither wohnst du in dieser Höhle? Ganz alleine?" Fragte Catra zum einen um das Thema etwas zu wechseln und zum andern aus Neugierde. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen das jemand so lange alleine in einem Loch im Boden wohnen wollen würde. Selbst wenn dieses Loch aussieht wie eine Schatzkammer.  
Man braucht doch Kontakte, soziale Interaktion, jemanden der merkt wenn es eine mies geht. Jemand zu dem man gehen kann, wenn man hilfe braucht. Selbst Catra, die eigentlich niemanden leiden kann, und andere Personen regelrecht hasst, hat zumindest zwei Freunde die sich um sie sorgen. Selbst wenn sie diese Zuneigung manchmal auch nervig findet ist sie die meiste Zeit doch sehr dankbar darüber. Selbst wenn sie es niemals offen zugeben würde. 

"Es ist zu gefährlich wenn ich in die Außenwelt gehe. Ich habe nur sehr wenig Kontrolle über den Wolf. Wenn der Vollmond vergangen ist kann ich ihn zwar im zaum halten, so das er nicht rauskommt, aber es ist dennoch zu gefährlich. So ist es sicherer. Für alle." Antwortete Adora. Sie sah beschämt aus, einsam, Catra konnte es nicht wirklich beschreiben, aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich mit Adora verbunden. Irgendwas sagte ihr das sie Adora helfen könne, ihr helfen MUSSTE. Doch wie? Wie sollte sie etwas an dieser Situation ändern können? Ihr viel vorläufig nur eine Sache ein. 

"Möchtest du dich mit mir eine Weile unterhalten? Egal worüber du reden möchtest. Ich würde dir sehr gerne zu hören?"

**Author's Note:**

> Was macht man wenn man bei Vollmond einen Alptraum über einen Werwolf hat? Richtig, man schreibt eine Werwolf AU 😅


End file.
